


Paint you Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel Gavin, Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is an angel, who finds Michael at a critical point in his life. Gavin knows He is supposed to help Michael, and has to figure out how, while trying not to fall in love with him. </p><p>Attachment to an Ordinary never ends well. </p><p>(Classic angel/human love. Probably cliché but I'm over it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint you Wings

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a thing for winged Gavin. 
> 
> This was meant to be short, but it sort of got away from me. It probably won't be more than two or three parts. 
> 
> I also debated heavily on whether or not to use Lindsay in this because I always feel really weird about it if she and Michael don't end up together. However, she ended up being a pretty important character for what I have planned. Lindsay is lovely and she and Michael are perfect together. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

A loud, frustrated shout completely detailed any train of thought and nearly caused Gavin to fall out of the tree he was perched in. After regaining balance and calming his heartbeat, he looked for the source of the noise. Not far away, a person sat alone on a park bench, sprawled out like they had just given up on life. Gavin strained his eyes in hopes to get a better look at the person through the dark, and the rain. 

The figure on the park bench hadn't moved at all, and didn't seem to care that they were getting soaked by the downpour. Looking at them, Gavin felt that instinctual tug. He decided he would just go up and talk to the person instead of staring at them from a distance (mostly because he felt a little creepy). 

Gavin crouched on the branch and jumped to the ground. He spread his wings to slow the descent, and landed gently on the wet grass. He concentrated on the the energy around him and the shield dissipated to make him visible again. He hardly ever used a full shield, but it _was_ a little weird to hang out in trees. 

Gavin walked casually up to the man on the bench, who still had not moved, and sat next to him. The man ignored him. Gavin wanted to start conversation, but he didn't want the man to get upset and close himself off even more. Fortunately, he didn't have to initiate. 

"What do you want." He asked sullenly. It was actually more of a statement than a question, designed to deter Gavin from conversation. But Gavin only saw this as his opportunity to start talking. 

"You seemed upset. I wanted to know if I could help." 

The man laughed bitterly. "You nailed the first part." 

"What's the verdict on the second?" 

He looked at Gavin incredulously. "You're serious?" 

Gavin just smiled. 

"How could you possibly-- I don't even know you." 

"That doesn't matter."

"Um, yeah. It kind of does. I'm not just going to consult some weirdo stranger about my problems." 

"What makes you think I'm a weirdo?" Gavin asked, genuinely curious. 

"Who just walks up to some random guy on the streets and asks about their life?" 

He smiled at the man. "So, being nice is the equivalent to being a weirdo." 

The man had no answer for that and just narrowed his eyes. 

"Also, I never asked specifically about your life. All I asked was if I could help." 

He still didn't answer. 

"My name is Gavin." 

The man looked back over at him. "You just don't give up do you?"

"You don't _really_ want me to leave you."

He scoffed. "Since you seem to know me better than I do, please, enlighten me." 

"Well, you never said no to my question. And you never actually told me to go away." 

The man opened him mouth and then closed it again with a huff. After a second he mumbled, "Michael." 

"What?" 

"My name. It's Michael." 

"Nice to meet you Michael." He said and leaned back against the bench. "Now that we aren't strangers anymore..." 

Michael eyed him, like he was looking for an ulterior motive.

Gavin sighed. "Listen, I really do want to help you. You just have to let me." 

"No one sits out in the rain by choice and talks to strangers just because they're 'nice.' No way."

Gavin just looked at him sadly. "You must not have met very many good people then." 

Michael shook his head. "I guess not." He said quietly. 

Gavin frowned for a second before smiling at Michael again. "Although, sitting in wet clothes is a little uncomfortable. Let's go... Somewhere that's not outside." 

Michael finally relented. "Yeah. Fine. I don't really... I don't have anything to change into anymore." He added the last part quietly, hoping that Gavin wouldn't hear it. If he was being honest though, Michael really hoped he did. 

Gavin smiled softly and stood up, pulling Michael to his feet. "Come on." 

They walked in silence most of the way home. It was awkward for Michael, but Gavin didn't even notice it. 

"Do you want to talk now? Or do you want to wait?" Gavin asked suddenly. 

"Um... I don't--" he shook his head. "No not yet." 

"Okay! That's fine." He said, seemingly unaware of how uncomfortable Michael was. Then he added, "I have an idea."

"Great." Michael muttered. 

"We can go home and change, and since you still think I'm weirdo, and probably don't want to be alone with me in my flat for an extended period of time, we can go to this great coffee place down the street." 

Michael nodded and felt a little less apprehensive. "Sounds great." He said. "And Gavin? Thank you." 

-  
Michael waited patiently in Gavin's living room for him to change and find some clothes that would (hopefully) fit Michael. He highly doubted anything in his wardrobe would fit. Gavin was taller and a lot more lanky than Michael's athletic build. 

He was still slightly uneasy about being in the apartment of someone he met less than an hour ago. So far though, nothing seemed particularly concerning (not that he really expected there to be, but his mind liked to wander). There was a large television on dark, wooden entertainment center. Below the TV were multiple game consoles and disk cases stored. 

The only thing that he didn't expect were all the books. On one wall stood a tall wooden bookcase, dark to match the television stand, that was stuffed with books. Like, there were literally _no_ open spaces. And that wasn't even the end of it. There were piles on the coffee table and the side tables, there were even books mixed in with the game stacks. They were everywhere he looked. And quite a few of them had page markers sticking out the top. 

Gavin came out of his room holding what Michael assumed were clothes for him. 

"You should really invest in a Kindle or something." 

Gavin shrugged as he handed Michael his clothes. "I like to feel the pages." He said passively. "I figured you wouldn't fit any of my jeans so I just gave you some track pants. Bathroom is the first right down that hall." 

"Thanks." Michael said and headed to the bathroom.

He shed his wet clothes, cold from the rainwater, and threw them in the bathtub before putting on the set Gavin had provided him with. The sweats were too long and bunched up around his ankles, but they were much better (and softer, he noted) than his cold jeans. The t-shirt fit fine, though. He looked at the last article of clothing, which was a dark grey cotton sweater. Everything was normal until this point. The sweater itself wasn't the weird part, it was what he found on the sweater that had him puzzled. A large white feather had fallen from the inside when he unfolded the garment. 

He decided to just let it go for now and pulled on the sweater. He picked up the feather and put it safely inside the pocket of his (Gavin's) sweatpants. 

Gavin smiled at Michael as he returned to the living room. "That jumper looks nice on you." 

He looked down at the sweater. "Uh, thanks." 

"Mhm. You ready to go?" 

Michael nodded. 

"Alrighty! It's still raining a bit, though not as much as earlier. I've only got one umbrella though, so we'll have to share." 

"Okay."

-  
Michael stared into his coffee, _black: like my soul,_ he thought sarcastically. It reflected his miserable face back at him, and suddenly he no longer wanted it. He occupied himself instead with the way Gavin's long fingers laced around his own cup. He had ordered something that was mostly sugar and flavoring, with barely any coffee in it. 

"So what's got you so down?" Gavin asked, because Michael clearly wasn't going to initiate. 

He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter." 

"Yes it does. It's obviously important to you, so it matters." 

Michael laughed slightly and shook his head. "God, I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

Gavin just offered an encouraging smile. 

"I don't know. Everything just sucks right now." He paused and glanced up to look at Gavin, who was listening intently. "I mean, it sucked before but I could handle it and now... It's gonna sound so stupid when I say it out loud." He sighed. "Now it's worse because I fought with my girlfriend." 

Gavin looked utterly perplexed. "I mean, I don't know what the fight was, so can't really offer good advice, but maybe talking to her now that you've cooled down will help." 

"It's not... That simple. She uh, she cheated on me," Gavin sucked in his breath at that, "and then we started fighting, and then she shoved me and I think I broke up with her after that and then I just left." 

"You think?" 

"I did." 

Gavin nodded. "You didn't... Hit her back did you?" He asked quietly. 

"God no. I would never do that." 

"Good." He said. "What did you mean by 'it sucked before but I could handle it?'" 

Michael huffed out a breath. "Well, my girlfriend and I, we lived together. Well, I moved in with her. Which was good. Because I lost my job, so she just picked up the slack while I looked for new one. So it was manageable. And then this happens." 

"And she probably won't let you stay there anymore." 

Michael nodded bleakly. 

"Do you have any family or friends around?" 

"None that live in this state." 

Gavin hummed in response. "I know the feeling." 

"Yeah." Michael said. "Your accent gave that away. You're from Britain?" 

"I suppose so." He said thoughtfully. 

"What does that-- you know what? Never mind." 

Gavin laughed. "Just so you know, you're welcome to stay at my place. Even though you probably think it's weird."

"I don't really have much choice." 

"How about this, you can ask me anything you want to, and I'll answer as best I can." 

Michael didn't really see how that would solve anything because people could lie. He couldn't explain it though, why he didn't feel like Gavin would lie to him. 

"Have you actually read all the books in your apartment?" 

"Of all the questions," Gavin said between laughs, "that's the one you choose? Yes. I have read them all at least once." He confirmed. 

Michael smiled. It was the first time since Gavin had met him. "I don't know, some people just have bookshelves for show." 

Gavin looked at him disbelieving. "What a bloody waste! Why would anyone buy books that they aren't going to read?" His completely appalled attitude was rewarded with a laugh from Michael. 

"You are something else." He said fondly. 

Gavin couldn't help but note the irony of that statement. 

"You only asked one question! Come on, I feel like I know way more about you!" 

"Okay... What's you're favorite video game?" He asked, remembering the consoles under the TV. 

"It's like choosing a favorite child." Gavin replied. "I don't know... I rather like the Halo series. Borderlands is also a good one."

"Alright. I approve. Anyone who is as much of a nerd as you are is probably not a murderer." 

"Oi! You call me nerd like it's a bad thing!" He said laughing. 

"Did you not hear the 'I approve?'" 

They sat and sipped coffee and talked and laughed and just generally got to know each other. Michael knew Gavin was trying to help him feel more comfortable, and for that, he was incredibly thankful. 

-  
The rain had returned to a downpour by the time they left the coffee shop. They huddled under the umbrella and ran the entire way home. 

They settled in Gavin's apartment somewhat out of breath from their sprint home. Gavin was energized, but he could tell Michael was emotionally drained and he probably needed sleep. A lot of it. 

"I'll be back." Gavin said and left to gather pillows and blankets for Michael to sleep with. 

He abandoned the blankets on his bed for moment and stopped to stretch out his wings. They hadn't dried out properly since he first met Michael, and boy was it _bloody_ uncomfortable. As he let his wings air dry a bit, he started to wonder if Michael would able to see them. 

If he could, Gavin thought, would it really be a good idea to just walk out there with his shield down? Because Michael would be in for one hell of a shock. But maybe, it was better to just get it out in the open rather than having to explain it later. Granted, if there was a later. (He knew there would be a later.)

Gavin folded his wings back in and decided: fuck it. Worst case scenario, he could see them, he would freak out, and he would leave, and all things considered, that really wasn't too bad of an outcome. 

He concentrated his energy on lifting the perception filter guarding his wings from the ordinaries before regathering the blankets to take to Michael. 

He walked nonchalantly back into the living room. 

"Here's some blankets and stuff for you." 

Michael looked up at him. No reaction. Interesting. 

"Cool. Thanks." He smiled warmly. 

"I figure we're both pretty worn out, yeah? You can watch the television though if you like. Remote's on the side table there." Gavin said, gesturing to a black remote with about a hundred buttons it. 

"Shit, I don't think I could work that thing if I tried." 

"It's all labelled you donut." 

"Did you just-- you know what? Never mind." He shook his head. "I have a feeling that's going to be pretty common phrase from now on." Michael muttered. 

Gavin just laughed and threw the pile of blankets at him. 

"Good night, Michael." 

"Night." 

Gavin turned to leave as an idea popped into his head. He stretched out a wing and brushed Michael's neck with it as he passed. Michael shivered and scratched his neck idly. 

Interesting. 

Gavin laid down on his bed to think about Michael for a moment. So, he couldn't see the wings, but he was affected by them. For most people, they were either there, or they weren't; They didn't exist, and therefore had no effect. But Michael felt them. Well, it could have simply been a coincidence, or good timing. Only it seemed much more likely that his actions were, in fact, _reactions_ to Gavin's very real wings. 

The fact that he was unable to see them meant that he probably didn't believe in things like angels or God or heaven. He was, however, affected by them, which led Gavin to think that Michael _wanted_ to believe in angels and God and heaven. 

Whenever Gavin decided to walk around without a perception filter (which was maybe a bad idea, but it was highly amusing) the only people who could typically see his wings were young children and religious people. And it seemed that Michael was neither of those things. 

Another mystery was the fact that Michael had trusted him so easily. Gavin had been drawn to him as soon as he heard that initial shout, and he always trusted his judgement. It was unusual for an ordinary to trust him so easily, though. 

Gavin knew that he was meant to meet Michael for some purpose. He was never told what the purpose was. In fact, he was pretty much kept in the dark until the objective was achieved. Then came the worst part; when an angel had completed the objectives, the ordinary had their memory altered so that they wouldn't even remember their angel. The option of memory alteration was also given to all angels if they felt it was too hard to move on. It was a good option for those who became very attached to their ordinaries, like Gavin always did, but he never ever chose to forget. 

Yeah it sucked sometimes, but remembering all the good he did for people was enough to keep moving on and feeling for that familiar pull to another person and start the cycle over again. 

No matter how hard he tried not to form an emotional attachment to someone, it was inevitable. 

-  
Michael stayed with Gavin while he looked for a job. And he stayed with Gavin once he found one, too. It was a department store within walking distance of Gavin's apartment. He promised that he would only stay until he had enough money to rent his own place, and Gavin promised him that he could stay as long as he wanted. 

When the conversation came up again, once Michael felt he could afford his own place, Gavin assured him once again that he didn't need to worry about it. 

"I don't want to just sit around like leech." 

"You worry too much. You know it doesn't bother me."

"I know, but I still feel like a useless lump."

"Then pay me. We'll split the rent." Gavin really could care less about the money, he was suggesting that more for Michael's sake than for his own financial needs. 

"You're sure me staying here won't bother you?" 

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Did you really just ask that?" 

"I'm being serious!" 

"Oh, well then yes. I hate having a perpetual sleepover with my best friend. Please go away." He said sarcastically. 

"You're an asshole."

"And you're an idiot." Gavin smiled. "It's been like two months dude. If it bothered me, you would know." 

"Also, did you really just refer to this as a 'perpetual sleepover?'" 

"I call it how I see it." 

-  
Gavin knew at this point, whatever he felt for Michael was more than just an 'emotional attachment.' He would deny it to the ends of the earth if it would somehow protect him for what he knew would eventually happen. 

He was so _fucked._

-  
Michael walked out of his bedroom in a nice button-down and jeans. Sweet smelling cologne filled the air and Gavin thought he looked nice. Really nice. 

"What are you all fancied up for?" Gavin asked. He smirked but he didn't want to hear the answer. 

Don't think for a second he wore that cologne for you. 

"I met someone." He said happily. 

Don't think for a second you could make him smile like that. 

Gavin smiled excitedly and hoped his eyes showed the same emotion. "Hey, look at you! I hope it goes well." 

If it was even possible, Michael's grin got even bigger. He left the apartment completely preoccupied with the prospect of having a date that he didn't even say goodbye. 

It was like he had completely forgotten about the past few months. 

-  
The first time they kissed was after four months of living together. Michael was drunk and lonely, and Gavin was available. The next day Michael said nothing about it. So Gavin didn't either. 

The second and third and fourth and tenth and fifteenth time were all exactly the same. Gavin didn't initiate, but he didn't stop it either. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted it even if he knew it meant nothing to Michael. Even if he knew he shouldn't. Even if it was wrong. 

The next time they kissed they were both drinking. And Gavin was the one to make the move. 

They were facing each other on the living room couch, drinks abandoned for the moment on the floor beside them. Michael was looking straight into Gavin's eyes like he was trying to memorize them.

"Hey Gavvy, what do you think happens when we die?" 

It was common for Michael to question life and existence when he was intoxicated. He was literally the most cliché drunk. 

"I think you decide, to an extent." 

"Hm..." He stayed silent for a while and I was clear that he was thinking hard about it. "I think that's an okay thing to happen. I wouldn't mind that." 

Gavin only nodded. He wasn't as out if it as Michael. He was hardly buzzed. He didn't really like getting completely obliterated. Michael, on the other hand, always did. They didn't drink often but when they did it always ended the same. Michael drunk and talking about life while Gavin hoped they would kiss again. Admittedly, that was the main reason he stayed mostly sober. He wanted to remember. 

"Gavvy do you believe in heaven?"

"Yes." He answered immediately. Michael only frowned. "What about you?" He prompted. 

"I hope so." Was all he said. And he still looked sad. So Gavin kissed him. All he could taste was alcohol and when they pulled apart Gavin felt awful. He knew it wasn't really Michael that was kissing him. Sober Michael would probably never let this happen. 

The smile Michael wore when they pulled away was enough to make Gavin not feel so bad. 

He was _so fucked._

-  
There had been no signs as to whether Gavin was doing his job. He was torn between wanting it to last forever, and wanting it to just be over. Maybe then he could accept the fact that Michael was untouchable and he could properly move on. 

-  
Michael had been spending more and more time with Lindsay, the girl he went on that date with, and he seemed so happy. Gavin always encouraged it and said he happy they worked well together. And he was completely genuine when he said those things. He wanted Michael to be happy even if he wasn't the one that did it. And that was really lame but it was true. 

Michael didn't kiss him anymore. And Gavin would never ever attempt to again. 

-  
Michael still lived with Gavin, but sometimes he stayed for a night, or for two nights, or for three nights at his girlfriend's house. They were official now. And Gavin was happy for Michael. Maybe that was part of his job? Maybe they were soulmates and Gavin was supposed to make sure they stayed together? 

He still hadn't met her yet. Which was weird because Michael talked about her constantly. He was so in love and that was clear. But he never seemed to want Gavin to meet her. 

Maybe he was afraid Gavin would tell her about their kisses. He would never do that. That was crossing a line and Gavin knew better than to do something like that. 

"Hey Michael." 

They were in the living room, Michael playing a game, and Gavin reading a new book Michael bought for him. 

"Hm?" He said, not looking up from his game. 

"You should bring Lindsay over dinner sometime." He held his breath for the almost certain rejection. Michael still didn't look up. 

"Are you sure?"

"You talk about her all the time. I want to meet this lovely lady that has my boy so smitten." He said with a smile. 

Gavin could see the smile that bloomed even though Michael still didn't look at him. 

"Okay." He said. "I wanted you to meet he a long time ago but..." 

"But?" This was what Gavin was waiting for. 

"Well," he hesitated again. "I know how annoying it is to be around a couple and feel like a third wheel." 

For some reason Gavin felt like that wasn't the real reason for not bringing her around. 

"Nah I'm sure we would make her the third wheel." Michael finally looked up and he could see relief that Gavin wasn't pushing the issue. Gavin grinned at him. "I'm sure you just don't want me to win her over with my obviously superior masculine charm." 

Michael laughed out loud. "That is the least of my worries." 

-  
Gavin woke up one morning to Michael cleaning the apartment. 

"What are you doing?" He questioned sleepily as he dragged himself into the living room. 

"Lindsay is coming over today, remember?" 

"Oh shit. That's right." 

Michael gave him a look. "Really? You forgot?" 

"I just woke up!" He snapped playfully. 

"Well go get dressed and help me get rid of all these feathers." 

"Oi, I'll do what I bloody well please!" He said as he left for his room to get dressed and do exactly what Michael told him to. 

"Why the hell are there so many feathers?" He heard Michael shout from the living room. The feathers had been an unquestioned part of the decor for so long neither of them really noticed anymore, until it was time for someone who _wasn't_ used to them to visit. 

"I'm an angel, Michael. What do you expect?" He shouted back. It was a rhetorical question but he answered anyways. Gavin said the same thing every time he asked about the feathers. He told the truth, but in Michael's mind, angels didn't exist, so he brushed it off as a narcissistic joke.

"Of course. Except that your halo is held up by horns." 

Gavin came out of his room in nicer clothes than usual (for once, he actually had someone to impress). He grabbed a plastic bag from the kitchen and started to help clean. 

"Angels don't have halos, you donut." 

"Ah, yes. How could I be so stupid." He said sarcastically. 

"You could have just asked so you didn't sound like asshole." 

"Alright then, do angels have wings?" He asked and looked at Gavin, amused. 

"Obviously. Why do you think there are feathers around here all the time?" He said, holding up his bag for emphasis. 

"Right." Michael said. "Then how come I can't see yours, Angel?" He pointed a big white feather at Gavin. He took it and pointed it right back at Michael. 

"Because you don't believe." 

-  
Michael had left to go pick up Lindsay (because he was a gentleman) a little bit ago, and to say that Gavin was nervous was a huge understatement. He felt more like someone had ripped out his intestines, run them over with an ice cream truck, and put them back in. 

He had no idea what to expect. Maybe she a raging bitch? He gave her the benefit of the doubt and assumed she was very nice. And he really really wanted her to like him, for Michael's sake. It would suck to have a significant other not get along with your best friend. 

Gavin picked up his book and continued reading. Stressing about it wouldn't help in any way. 

A few pages later he heard the door open and two voices laughing. He marked his page and stood up to greet them. 

"Lindsay this is Gavin." Michael said. 

As soon as she laid eyes on Gavin she stopped in her tracks and gaped at him.

Shit.

She looked up at Michael for a moment and Gavin took that second to put a shield over his wings. He was so used to Michael not being able to see them, that he walked around without a filter and forgot consider that she might actually be able to. 

She looked back at Gavin and then at Michael again. Michael was oblivious. Gavin saved the situation from getting more awkward. 

"So this is the lovely girl you always talk about." He said addressing Michael, but aiming to compliment Lindsay. 

She smiled and elbowed Michael. 

"And you're the famous Gavin. I'm glad we could finally meet." She said. Then whispered loudly to Michael, "I know you said he was cute, but damn." 

Gavin laughed with her at Michael's embarrassment. 

"You guys are dicks." 

-  
Gavin actually really liked her. And the three of them got along really well. She was very pretty, and not the blond bimbo kind of pretty. It was the kind of pretty you had to look for to appreciate. And once you realized it, it was hard to _not_ see how beautiful she was.

As much as it pained him, Gavin was glad she was with Michael. It had taken him a long time to even look at a girl again after his last relationship had crashed and burned. And Lindsay was perfect for him. She was funny, and she put up with him being an asshole. She was an asshole right back. 

Gavin thought he possessed the same qualities. But for some reason, Michael thought he was only good enough for kissing when he was lonely. Then he realized exactly what Lindsay was that Gavin was lacking. She was she. A woman. 

-  
The three of them started hanging out more, and Gavin welcomed Lindsay into his life with open arms. Sometimes she stayed at her house with Michael, and sometimes they stayed at his and Gavin's apartment. As the weeks went on, Gavin would find Lindsay's things laying around. Bobby pins on their bathroom sink, clothes in his hamper, and he wondered how he kept it together. It hurt every time he saw Lindsay and Michael with their hands entwined, not even paying attention to it. 

After the first night he met Lindsay, Gavin started to drink more. He increased the amount he drank and how often he drank slowly, so Michael wouldn't notice. He did anyway. 

-  
Michael came home late from Lindsay's house and found Gavin in his room, staring at the ceiling with a bottle of vodka in his hand. It didn't look like he had drank a lot. Not yet anyway. 

Michael flopped down beside Gavin and sighed. 

"What's wrong?"

Michael laughed quietly. "Is it that obvious?" 

"To me."

Michael nodded. 

They were silent for a long time. Gavin holding that bottle, but not drinking it. 

"I love Lindsay." Michael finally said. Gavin turned his head to the side so he could look at Michael. 

"Why is that bad?"

"Because I love her, but not in the way that I should." 

Gavin frowned. 

"I love her so much. With every inch of me and from the depths of my soul, I love her." 

"You're happy with her." 

"I am. She makes me so happy. But there is something wrong with the way that I love her." 

Gavin was back to staring at the ceiling. 

"There are a lot of different types of love, Michael, but none of them are wrong." 

Michael didn't say anything. Gavin finally took a drink. 

They laid in Gavin's bed for a long time. Gavin continued to drink. They ended up face to face, silently studying each others eyes. Michael moved his hand to clasp Gavin's pinky with his own. 

"You have to stop this Gavin." He whispered. 

Gavin looked away and stared at their pinkies for a long time. 

"Let's go somewhere." He finally whispered.

"Gavin we can't just up and leave." 

"I don't mean forever. I mean right now. Let's go somewhere and do something." 

"It's late and you're drunk." 

"I know." 

"I- we--" 

"Why not?" 

Michael had no answer. 

-  
The streets were empty. The moon was just a sliver. All the light they got was from the street lamps. 

They walked in silence, past the shops and the houses. They walked and eventually they sat down on a park bench. 

"You know what this is Michael?" Gavin said and patted the bench. He nodded.

"The place you found me and wouldn't leave me alone." 

Gavin smiled. "Aw, Michael. You don't mean that." 

"I never said it was a bad thing." 

"At least it's not raining this time." 

Michael laughed. After a bit of silence, Gavin saw heard the roar of a motorcycle and had an idea. Since he had no idea where you could get a motorcycle at two in the morning, and he was pretty sure neither of them could drive one, he went for the next best thing. 

"Let's go find one of those city bike racks and go for a ride." 

He jumped up and took Michael's hand to pull him along. They were in a park, so it didn't take long to find one. They took two from the line of identical bikes and rode off. 

Gavin was pedaling as fast as he could and shouting with the wind that assaulted him. Michael was laughing and trying to keep up. 

They stopped at the top of a hill. It was a straight shot to the bottom, and it wasn't steep. They looked at each other and grinned. Gavin backed up to get a running start, so to speak. Michael got the idea and did the same. 

They were already going quite fast when they hit the slope. Gavin was pretty sure they had reached maximum velocity. _Damn you, gravity and air resistance._

Gavin made sure the bike was in control before raising his legs to keep it stable with his knees. He opened his arms, and his wings, so he could feel the wind. He looked over at Michael, who was a few feet ahead of him, to see he had the same idea. 

The concrete held him captive and no matter how much he wanted to, Michael wouldn't be able to break free. Gavin could. He could angle his wings just right and leave the city far below him. He could take Michael too.

If only he believed.


End file.
